


let me see him

by lorspolairepeluche



Series: The Inquisitor's First Lady [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Goodbyes, The Anchor (Dragon Age), Trespasser, halla once again does NOT want to be left behind but has to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorspolairepeluche/pseuds/lorspolairepeluche
Summary: it's before the last eluvian that the inquisitor's wife begs fate to be kind





	

**Author's Note:**

> buckle your seatbelts. duct-tape the children.

_WHAM._

All the breath is driven from Halla as her back hits the rock, and she thinks she can feel cracked ribs break as she lets out an involuntary shout of pain.

“Halla!”

She fights to clear the dizziness from her head as Seth shouts for her and then grunts with exertion—right above her. Seth barely made it in time to catch Saarath’s fist, the one that would certainly have crushed Halla’s skull, on his own bright, flaring arm. With a roar and a show of incredible strength, Seth throws the Saarebas back and swings his greatsword one-handed, slashing open Saarath’s chest.

Saarath only stumbles for a moment before charging once more, and Seth meets him long before Saarath can get to Halla again.

“Nothing’s hurting him! Use the mark!”

Halla whips around, broken ribs momentarily forgotten, at Dorian’s shout. “NO—” But her wounds scream with pain, and so does she, as Seth raises his left hand and forces the Anchor to flare.

When everything is quiet again, Halla pushes herself to her feet, half-running, half-limping to where Seth lies next to Saarath’s burnt-out body. _Please, please, please, don’t let him be…_ She falls to her knees next to him. “ _Kadan_. Seth! Please—”

He groans as his eyes blink open. They take far too long to focus on her, and even longer before recognition dawns and he whispers, “Halla. You…You’re all right?”

“I’ll be fine, Seth,” she answered, cupping his feverish face in a hand, running her thumb along his cheekbone—soothing, the way she did as they both drifted off to sleep after a long, hard day. “Just gotta knock back a potion and I’ll be fine. But you—”

Something seems to click in his mind, and he grunts, “Solas,” as he manages to push himself into a sitting position, then to his feet. “Need to get…Solas. Before…before Viddasala.” He starts stumbling toward the eluvian, the only one left, the one the Viddasala went through.

“Seth, no!” Halla isn’t sure what she’s going to do when she throws herself in front of Seth, knows she’s not strong enough to hold him here and _definitely_ not strong enough to let him leave. “Please, _kadan_ …” She’s not sure what she’s asking. _Don’t go,_ like at Haven? _Take me with you,_ like at Adamant? _Calm down,_ like at Halamshiral? Or something else entirely?

Something like _don’t make me let you die._

“ _Kadan._ ” Seth brings his good hand up to cradle Halla’s face, and her tears, held back since entering the Darvaarad, spill over onto his fingers. “I must.”

“No. No, Seth, _please_ —”

“I love you. Never forget that.” Seth leans down and kisses her forehead once. His lips are as overheated as his cheek, and Halla reaches up to grab his horn, keep him with her—

Seth is striding past her with as steady a walk as he can muster, and Halla frantically uncorks her last potion, tips it down her throat, and follows, tossing the flask aside. If Seth is going, so is she, to the end. To whatever end, just like she told him after he kissed her the first time.

The mirror shimmers, and Seth disappears—and the mirror goes dull.

“ _No!_ ” Halla swears in Common, Qunlat, and Tevene as she pummels the glass with her fists. _Give him back! Let me follow him!_ But the glass remains stubbornly reflective, and Halla grabs one of her daggers from her back, raising it in some half-baked plan—

Someone suddenly has a vise grip on her arm, is dragging her away, and Halla is screaming, screaming, _screaming_ until she can barely hear herself anymore. There is noise beyond her too, overlapping and panicking and only making her heart beat quicker, her breath come shallower.

“Halla!” Cassandra snaps as the younger woman struggles.

“No! _No!_ Let me _go,_ Cassandra! Let me go! Seth! _Seth!_ ”

“Sethras! Sethras, can you hear me?” Dorian demands of the message crystal around his neck. “Answer!”

“Boss!” Iron Bull shouts.

Halla turns and takes a swing at Cassandra with a closed fist, and as the older woman flinches back, Halla yanks her arm free of Cassandra’s grip and _sprints_ at the mirror that swallowed her husband.

Another arm catches her around the waist, knocking the wind from her as the Iron Bull draws her to him, holding her tight so she can’t escape. “Halla. _Halla._ ” His voice is hard like the steel he carries in his other hand, but it gets gentler as he says, “He can’t come back if you break the mirror.”

Halla’s next scream of _Seth_ chokes on a sob. _I’m going to lose him._ “Please.” She doesn’t know who she’s talking to as her head bows and her fingers dig into Bull’s forearm. “I just…”

“I know,” Bull says quietly, tucking her closer.

“I should be there,” Halla says. “I should be there with him. Didn’t let me follow. I’m supposed to be with him! I promised… _We_ promised! _Kadan…!_ ”

And Halla weeps, the Iron Bull’s arms the only thing holding her upright. “He’s so…he’s so _scared. I’m_ scared. Seth, Seth, _kadan…_ ” She doesn’t even know what she’s saying or who she’s talking to—the Maker, Solas, Mythal, anyone who’s fucking listening at this point. “He’s not supposed to be alone. I told him I’d be there. I’d be with him to the end. I’m supposed to be with him; I’m supposed to comfort him—talk to him, tell him I love him—” _—one last time._

Dorian hugs her too, whispering in Tevene, whispering comforting lies. _It’s all right. He’ll be all right._

“No,” Halla sobs in Common. “No, it’s _not_ all right! Seth—Seth—please…” She makes an impassioned, silent plea of any god who might hear her: _Don’t let his end be alone. Let me be there._

_Let me_ see  _him_ _—_

 


End file.
